


A slight meow-stake

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: Magic, what can go wrong? A lot. A lot will go wrong.





	A slight meow-stake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.

"Oh come on Enjolras, I'm only going to turn this glass into a kitten, it'll be easy!" Grantaire said. 

"Easy? Like that time you set fire to your own clothes?" Enjolras replied. 

"That was  _one_ time, Apollo!" Grantaire muttered, and went back to trying to turn the glass into a kitten. 

-Fifteen minutes later-

"I think I've almost got it!" 

"Enjolras?" 

"Meow." 

"Enjolras? Okay this is hilarious, where are you?" Grantaire was puzzled, where could Enjolras be? He was here a minute ago...

"Meow!" 

"Oh no." 

On the floor, was a tiny, angry looking kitten. 

"Please tell me that's not you." Grantaire mumbled, and reached for the kitten. 

It  hissed. 

"Yeah yeah I know I'm an idiot and you'd like to not be a kitten anymore" He said, once he had caught it.

"I gotta say, I'm not sure on how to turn you... back" 

More hissing.

"Hey now, I'm sure it will uh... wear off, in a week or so." 

Enjolras-the-kitten was not too happy about that, and made sure Grantaire knew that. By hissing some more, which Grantaire knew meant something like "Turn me back, right now." 

"I can't." 

The sandy colored kitten rolled it's eyes. 

-A week later- 

Grantaire had tried  _everything._ Nothing worked. 

Suddenly, the kitten was gone. 

"Enjolras?" 

"When are you going to learn to do your spells correctly?" 

"Probably never." Grantaire laughed. 

"I'm going to turn  _you_ into a cat for a week, see how fun it'll be then!" Enjolras muttered. 

"Come on then, Apollo." 

"Oh I will." 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
